jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD: Black) Ch. ???: Hysteria
"Huff... Huff... Huff..." "Are you really okay, Annie-san? That eye of yours really seems to take a toll on you." Mukuro says as we, Ichigo and Momo walk in between the trees of the dense forest leading to the old building, myself having to support my body on hers due to the tiredness the use of that caused. I actually activated on my own, but my to control and aim this is still such a pain. Literal pain, and exhaustion. I can't believe I was forced to use that so early into the plan, so now I have to take extra care. We'll have to find Lord Nosferatu as soon as possible. "I'm fine, this thing is just really hard to control, just that." I huff standing tall and on my own yet again, dusting my cloths a little and using a special palm on my wounds and cuts, all caused by those goddamn swords. Fortunately, I won't have to worry about it for now. Now almost fully recovered, I look forwards towards the old building, then I pass a small flask with my own blood to Mukuro. "Mukuro, we can't hold back now. That Miyuu chick was a foot soldier, so that means whoever enters our way is just as strong, if not stronger, than her. We better be careful now." "Understatement of the century." She stuck her tongue out for me, but even so I can see she's shaken after all of that. Truth to be told, those swords, that chick, she might be weaker than me, but to have the tenacity to continue fighting so much I had to use my eye... That werewolf and homunculus too, not bad for mere servants. Just like me. Once the place started to get plain and uncovered, we hanged even lower, under the bushes and on the floor, even more unnoticed by the fighting armies outside. Thank goodness those zombie ghouls and the Black heirs are here as well. "Are we getting close, Annie-san?" "Almost. I can see from here the Old Building, and with those other pieces fighting with those ghouls, it looks like the place is deserted. Good timing." I smirked, but unknown to her and the others, gulped hard. We're getting closer to my objective, and this fills me with excitement... And fear. If I encounter Lord Nosferatu there; it means papa and Alucard-nii will also be there, and so... I'll have to fight them... Them! I'll have to fight THEM, that's what I mean. Once we stop by the edge of the forest, next to the ground leading to the old building, I turn around to see Mukuro, Ichigo and Momo, giving them an apologized look. "Mukuro, I know this might sound desperate, but if you and the others ever feel too much threatened, just make a sword for me and run away as fast as you guys can. I won't judge." "..." She wides her eyes a little bit, in surprise and shock for my bold words. I never thought we would be this close so soon, so I can only assume things will get saltier very fast, and to sacrifice someone like that so easily will leave a bad taste in my mouth. That, and it'll kinda tarnish my pride as a ninja, my platoon dying like that. In return, she just shrugs off, and nods. "Nah, we'll stick with ya. This is the most exciting we have ever had in years, and besides, you taught me some tricks in being a werewolf-thingy, so I can only thing of that way as a thanks." "..." Ah, man. That feeling again, my face contorting in an awkward way and a cold sweat drop running all the way down on my nape. I turn back to the doors leading to the old building, and take a deep breath. So this is it. Well, at least they got my back, one worry less. "Suit yourself, Mukuro. So let's go, no turning back now. I shall become the Vampire King." "Right. Fame and money, here we go." And so we stood up and ran towards the Old Building. Reika must've put traps all over the corridors, but no matter as Mukuro summoned from her Sacred Gear a toothed Sword which she said it can cut anything, so no more strings in our way! However, he's so stupid thinking that we'd use such childish ways to enter! We'll go by the front door, of course! However, when we came close enough, my sixth sense noticed that something was way off, and by the magnitude of such aura, I noticed that it wasn't a friendly one. Mukuro helped me stop on my tracks, as apparently her werewolf instincts also kicked in. "Wowowow, Annie-san! You can feel it too, right? That aura..." "Yes, I know. And unfortunately, I know from whom this is..." I sigh, stomping hard on the floor so I could make a battle pose with a small kunai at hands while Mukuro would summon a katana-like demon sword from thin air, Ichigo would form his hands into silenced machine guns and Momo would summon her three animals. I sharpened my senses, then frowned to a random direction. Damn, to meet her of all people I know here, this is probably fate toying with me again. "Ryuubi-chan, we found you, we can sense you. No need to hide now! Just come out now and we can deal with this as fast as possible!" And for that... Silence. No words exchanged, no sound coming from anywhere. Only the sound of the war happening right behind our back, yet nothing else. My hands were still tightly gripping my kunai, and I could hear Mukuro sniff the air a few times and then blink in realization. I can sense that monkey sense as well, and before I eyes, right in front of the entrance to the old building, a gust of wind strong enough to lift a curtain of dust came in a sudden way, and from within, after a few seconds of waiting, I could see a silhouette, a very known silhouette. Even with one eye covered, I can see her. Her pink long and wild hair, her equally pink eyes and fair skin, black tracksuit that couldn't hide her curvilinear and busty figure, and that daring smile, so daring it pisses me off. The elder sister of Lavinia Allocer's first Rook, the descendant of the Great conqueror of the Three Kingdoms, Ryuubi Gentoku, student of the monkey king, Son Goku. She smiles... "Salutations and greetings, Annabelle-dono. I see that you brought new acquaintances as well, how delightful." She smiles, and I could help but smirk as her flowery speech always gets me. Mukuro on the other hand is completely baffled by Ryuubi-chan's sudden appearance, while her eyes would ogle that fit yet womanly body. "Whoa~, just by looking at her it makes me wanna do some pushups and lift some weight~!" The werewolf girl commented with a bit of drool out of her mouth, making the monkey princess puff her already giant boobs in pride, her smile turning now into a prideful smirk. Mukuro then lowered her weapon and turned to me. "Annie-san, you never told me that 'Ryuubi'-san is actually Saiki Reika! You saying that she trained under the Monkey King with her sister, had me thinking she was hideous!" "I know, right? Who could've thought you could end up such a hottie training under an over-sized monkey. Even I can't believe it, And I'm a ninja." Now Ryuubi-Chan's nose was growing up to impossible lengths with all that praise, and honestly who could blame her. Enough of eating her out with our eyes, I stomped the floor once more to draw her attention, and began to walk towards the entrance. "But that aside, move aside, Ryuubi-chan. If you know what's good for you, you won't stop me." "Ohoh~, so what Lu Long said about your defection is true, all things considered. Very well, then." The pinkerette then jumps to cross her legs in midair and clash onto the floor, like a Butsu would, and crossed her arms under her giant bosom as she picks a small glass of sake from between her boobs, likewise two other cups. Wait, what? "Care to share your adventures with yours truly with a glass of sake? As comrades and former acquaintances, we can offer each other so much!" "..." "So... You left this kind of people for your goal, Annie-san?" Mukuro pouted seeing how nice Miss Three Kingdoms has been, and even so, just like her master, I can see far from the deception of words. And there was none, she was dumb as a primate, so much to pour some sake into her cup and drink it in one gulp, benching a cloud of smoke out of her system afterwards. I roll my eyes, turning back to her. "I know what this looks like, Mukuro, but don't be fooled. Ryuubi-chan is the kind of person no one should ever be like." I state, frowning as Ryuubi-chan stops with her drinking and turn her eyes to us. I snickered, apprentice of the Monkey King or not, she's the kind of person I can't be like. I won't be like. "I admit. She's pretty, she's strong, she's smart, but by the end of the day, she rather laze around, play games and eat with people than search for any greater purpose. She's already on her twenties, yet chose to stick with a Group like Allocers' just to find some excitement around and walk the earth, like someone who doesn't care, but to also look after her sister. I'm not like this, I reach for higher grounds. Otherwise... It's not different from being dead." "Aye, Annie-san..." Mukuro nodded, taking her time to digest all of my ambition and slaps against the monkey girl in front of us. Ryuubi-chan, on the other hand, snickered as well, making me blink in surprise, only to sigh. Of course, taunting won't work on her so easily. "Well, it seems that your pilgrimage has taught you some new perspectives about yourself and others, Annabelle-dono." Ryuubi-chan declares, putting her glass of rice wine down, taking a deep breath. I reached for behind my back, ready to pick up that for a possible fight, but instead, she shot her head hack, then forward, and smiled, a smile that reflects nothing but motherly love, for some reason. But then changed to something quite bitter and sorrowful. "Congratulations for seeing beyond the most of your own mind. However, I must say, it pains me to hear such harsh words against yours truly." "Tch, Liar." I muttered, and from her faux pained expression, came a smile. "Hohoh~, still seeing through deception, I see." She says, laughing out loud. I'm losing my time here, I can hear the steps of that ghoul armies marching all the way here, and if papa or nii-san just so happens to be the line of the defense, I'll be caught in the crossfire, and all of my plans will go down the drain. Ryuubi-chan, in the other hand, just chuckled yet again. "But again, I can see through yours as well, Annabelle-dono. And I'm fairly positive that you do not want to harm me. Because you cannot, and don't want to." "..." I gulped, taking a small breath to rethink and maintain control over my mind. No, she's just toying with me. 'Cannot'? Let's see about that! 'Don't want to'?! That's... Below me. It'll just make me waste time. I open a smile and walk towards her, Mukuro-san following me suit. "Yeah, right. Ryuubi-chan, I have no intention in wasting my time here with you. I have more important things to attend to and, unlike you, time does not give me time to waste!" "Time won't go anywhere, Annabelle-dono. But I must praise your tenacity. It is indeed remarkable." She says, taking one last drop of sake and throwing both the bottle and the cup away, taking another sigh and smoke out of her breath. Mukuro moans in awe, while I could only sigh. It's not like I've abandoned them. "It's a pity is going for the waste, abandoning us like that..." "SHUT UP!" I yell startling her, Mukuro, Ichigo, Momo, even myself, for that outburst. Arah? what's that about? Suddenly shouting like I'm some kind of harem series protagonist? I look at her, and that smile is really starting to piss me off! Is she reading my entries or something?! No, I need to stay calm, going overdrive will only make things worse. I take another breath. "Ryuubi-chan, I did not abandon you all. I didn't, and I won't. However, I will become the Vampire King, whatever you like it or not. And since my idiot... Brother got stuck in Kuoh, I had to vanish for a while..." "Is that so, I wonder." She says, now standing up and stretching herself. Again, we readied ourselves for a possible combat, but again she smiles at us, taking a few steps back and cracking her neck. In the end, she looks at us once again. "And... Are you happy about it?" "..." "Are you, Annabelle-dono?" She asks again. "Do you miss... Lu Long? Master Lavinia? Campbell-dono? Akabane-sama? My sister? Shoda-sama? Takesh... All of your friends in Kuoh Academy, all of their shenanigans? I shall be immensely saddened if your answer is a negative one." "I... I do miss them." I honestly say. Heh, what the hell? What can I say? I do miss those idiots and their jokes, and to be fair, I would still be sticking with them if was not for that idiot big bro of mine. I do miss a warm bed, some good food, someone to laugh at and feel superior to. But then, dragon started to grow stronger... And being defeated in that lame way back in The Golden week... Shit. I shot my eyes back at her. "But if I would stick with them, growing lazy, while everybody grows stronger, and losing grip of what I really want... Look, Ryuubi-chan. I won't go back! Don't try to convince me! Until I become the Vampire King, I can't face everybody like this! That was my objective from the start, to grow stronger and become the next Vampire King! And if I have to sacrifice my happiness for that, so be it!" "And... Are you fine with that?" "It doesn't matter! On the long run, everything will be worth it. I'll be the Vampire King, the Kaguya and everything will be settled straight. That has been my objective from the start, and to think I almost lost control over is... Is..." I sigh, cursing how I was led by her to fall into that same trap. Why? How? I hate this. I feel a warm hand descend upon my shoulder, I look around, and Mukuro is there, comforting me. Huh, pathetic. If I have to face the vampire lord like that, he'll laugh to death instead. In the end, I heard a huff of sigh, and turned back to Ryuubi-chan, who hopped aside from the entrance. "Your eyes, they have a certain shine. A shine of complete yet trembling resolution. I can't say I dislike it." She moans under her breath, then smiles, another smile of genuine and motherly love. I close one of my eyes since it got a little itchy, but when I was about to say something again, she stops me with a finger on her lips. "Very well. Annabelle Helsing-dono, your courage and resolution has reached me. Even in the face of danger and responsibility, you stood strong and never wavered at my sight. As a token of my respect for thou, I shall allow your passage into the road leading to the Vampire King." "Eh...?" My voice died inside my mouth, and the only thing that came was that surprised gasp. Wait, what? So easily? I turned back to Mukuro and Ichigo so I could be certain of what she just said and, really, the nod she gave me was a dead giveaway. Wow, I know that her pride and ideals are a little messed-up, but this is going a little too far even for her. I blinked once, bewildered, against her open smile. "Wait, come again, Ryuubi-chan?" "Do not let my current position as a bodyguard make you I will throw away my pride and admiration for you, Annabelle-dono." She gives me a light wink, now sitting down on the ground and letting herself rest a little, elbows on knees and hands cupping her face, whistling nonchalantly. I hesitate, she notices it. "I love your spirit, Annabelle-dono. And as a token of my admiration, I shall let you pass without my interoperation. You will already face problems of bigger magnitudes than yours truly, so I will not break your spirit as for now. Just promise me... You will return to the embrace of Lavinia Allocer once you become the highest Vampire in existence." And then, silence. I'm stunned, Ryuubi-Chan is quiet and immobile as a statue, and Mukuro is as equally as surprised. I guess... that's Ryuubi-chan for you. 'In love with my spirit'? This is so lame, but even so, I can't stop blushing for it. But her last question did get me. To return to Allocer as her knight, after becoming the Vampire King... Hahah... What a stupid question. Why would I? I am already in the way to become the leader of the Hanzō village and the next Kaguya, the strongest Ninja Alive, and when I become the Vampire King, nothing shall stop me. Why would I ever return in being Allocer's Knight? I won't need her protection anymore after those, what a stupid question! But again... Ah, maybe just this time, I'll humour her. After all, those months... Weren't that bad. "I'll... Return, of course. Once a devil, always a devil, even as a Leader." I said, but then, out of the sudden, my voice slips on the last words, and for some reason, I feel like saying something else. I feel warm now, yet I could hold my words before anything else could come out. I take another deep breath, and started to walk to the entrance to Kuoh Academy. I signed for Mukuro and the others to follow me, and without a doubt she did. When I reached the front of her, I took a quick glance at her serene self, and gave her a V-sign. "After all... I think that being a Maou sounds neat too." "Certainly." She smiles, and I returned to my walk to the entrance, to reach my ultimate destiny. In one second, Momo, whos been quiet the whole time, then called for me. "Hey, Annie-san, dont you think that's fishy? I mean, letting us go to assassinate someone like that? I think it's really fishy~." She says in a lower tone as we so casually pass around the empress of the three kingdoms, so cheerfully waiting for the army that is coming to our direction. I pay her no mind. I mean, my eye is stuck on her as we pass through, for sure, but not for a single second I can see any form of animosity coming from her. On the contrary, all I feel is pure moroseness. But again, that time with Allocer is what made me change the eye in the first place. Mukuro then pointed at one of her eyes. "I think you best... Y'know, just to make sure." "I'm aware of that. I just need some space from us and her. You better watch it too, Mukuro." I whisper back, returning my walk away from Ryuubi-Chan's stare and presence. As told, I'm not the old-Annabelle Helsing anymore, with my new trustworthy allies and a definitive solution for my only flaw, no one shall stop me from becoming the Vampire King. Just a few steps, just a more few steps. I have to stay calm, keep my cardio under control and make her suspect nothing. In the end, after a good distance was drawn between us, I stop on my tracks, gesticulate for Mukuro to give space and turned around, teaching for my eyepatch. No more ms. Nice Annie, this is my ultimate weapon. "Ryuubi-chan, I'm sorry, but this is I-...!" *VUPT!* "Ara...?" But when I was about to use That, I stop mid track when I notice something missing: Ryuubi-chan, whose presence was all there when I turned around, in a split of a second, disappeared completely! Not even a spec of dust from her previous location, she just disappeared without a trace! I wide my eye, hand still on my eyepatch for a possible use, as I could only frenetically look around for her! C'mon! Just one stare! One stare! "Ryuubi-chan, you cheater! Let me look at you...!" "Annie-san! Watch out!" *VUPT!* "Huh...?!" "Too slow, Mukuro-dono...!" "Damnit! Summoning weapon: WAR FAN!" *PUNCH!* *DOOOOOOOON!* *FLASH!* She underestimates me and my ninja instincts. I took us just two seconds, two fast seconds, but the moment Mukuro tried to protect me, Ryuubi-chan leaped again to our back, ready to strike. In the last second, I summoned mum's weapon for protection and then used that on her! The impact she left on the war fan was immense, so much me and Mukuro were tossed back, but fortunately due to her Sacred Gear, we stopped not very far away! Shit, my eye is bleeding, and using that two times in a same hour is exhausting, but I think... I think this is enough. I did it, I looked at her, this is enough... Now, for the Vampire Kin-...! "Annabelle-dono, that wasn't very acceptable. Truly, even ninjas ought to have some honour in a battlefield, although seeing through my deceptions has been also a weak tactic for me." My blood froze hearing those words. Her words. I used my legs to stand up from my kneeling position to take a pineal from upwards my current weapon, and all I saw was a curtain of dust. However, when it cleaned up, I could see from within some Golden aura surrounding a tall and busty silhouette. When it finally cleared, there she was, Ryuubi-chan, wearing a Touki coat all over her body and in a defensive pose, with just one arm turned into stone. She peeks between her arms, then look at her petrified one. "As suspected, that eye of yours was not claimed. Rather, you seem to have acquired an interesting weapon for your arsenal. A Gorgon eye, I presume? Not to mention, that war fan..." Just hearing that makes my eye twitch and burn. Yes, she's right, she's one hundred percent right. I remember that one time with Allocer, and that other time with Big sister boobs, and that time with blond dragon boobs. All getting the upper hand, just because I got distracted for a second, a small second. Well, guess what? No more, because once you're turned into stone, it's over. No more second chances, no more slips into defense, it just takes one stare from it to make sure I've won, definitely. But this thing costs me too much ki, and for her to defend herself using Touki it's just... Lame! Fortunately, I got my gigantic War Fan'(Gunbai Uchiwa)' to protect me. The symbol of Mom's authority over the Ninja Village of the Hot Springs said to be the ultimate ninja shield, I stole it from her since she's not guarding her office now that she's here in Kuoh. And with those weapons, I'm invincible... Or at least I thought I would be. Mukuro stands up right next to me, summoning a greatsword, and smirked to the general of the three kingdoms, who returned the kindness with a warm smile. "My, take a look at this. Annie-san wasn't kidding, you guys sure do put your everything at work! It makes me kinda excited too, really!" She speaks, readying her Sword. Ryuubi-Chan's smile then drops and what remains is a doubtful and dumbfounded face. "My, oh my? Mukuro-san, are you intending to clash fists with yours truly?" The pinkerette asks with an uncertain expression, taking small glimpse at Mukuro's sword. "Certainly, you have no business into our affairs, and I can't guarantee your safety while in the heart of our confrontation. If you hold your life dear, please withdraw. Or else..." "Nah, I don't want to go back and watch Toriko with my brothers. This is way more exciting." She smiles, turning her head around to face me so I can see her pearly whites. I can feel that strange heat on me again. What in the world? She turns back at Ryuubi-chan. "I always thought I was a freak for being born with those things and having been attacked by a werewolf. Even when my brothers and parents were totally cool with it, heing something you can't understand was quite scary. Now that I see that are freaks out there worse than I, how can I say... it's lottsa cool!" "Is that so?" Ryuubi-Chan's eyes turned bright pink with Mukuro's words. "Then, maybe perhaps you and your comrades want to join our family, the Peerage of Lavinia Allocer? I promise you, there's a lot of excitement waiting for you at it. Our master is a fountain of exquisite encounters, and our Queen doesn't fault too much behind. Plus, Annabelle-dono shall come with it as well. I promise you, every night shall be tonight..." "Eh, I think I'll pass for now. Annie-san helped me out, so I can only give her that much as a thanks. After all, a Miyamoto don't turn back on it's words!" "Miyamoto...?" "No relation!" She lifts a finger for that small warning, and Ryuubi-Chan giggles for her reaction, right on track! In the end, Mukuro turns to me and tilts her head forward, while summoning a Sword to pass it to me. "Annie-san, your eye got busted, so I guess miss Pink-hair won't be falling for that again. Ichigo, Momo and I'll try to keep her busy then, you go ahead and becoming the Vampire King or whatever. Plus, save a bit of gold for me." "M-Mukuro...?" A-Ara? What is this now? Ryuubi-chan calling us family, and now Mukuro showing that side of hers for me. This is so strange, so freaky, but for some reason, I'm not... Scared, not at all. I pick that demon werewolf sword on the ground, feeling all the eerie aura around it since it's a lycanthropic Sword, and sighed. I smile was drawn on my face. For some reason, I'm really feeling pumped up now! "Okay... Let's go!" "How romantic, such display of affection. I can sense all of your ambitions overflowing from within! Very well then! I shall show you my power, so please...!" Ryuubi-chan took a deep breath, and in a second, all of the aura around her expanded so much it blew a few bit of dust around! So much energy! However, the most surprising part came next: suddenly, I could see cracks around her petrified arm, all opening and getting bigger and larger for every wave of energy coming from her! In the end, it spread all over her arm, and then it bursted open! But instead of shattering her arm, what came from inside was a new member, all shiny and covered in natural energy! She... She broke the Gorgon curse with Touki Alone! What?! "... SHOW ME THE EXTEND OF YOUR OWN DETERMINATIONS!" And then she came! In a step faster than I could see, she passed right through Mukuro's and Ichigo's defenses and reached me in a flash, her monkey staff at hand ready to strike! I lifted the War fan for the upcoming clash! But instead *CLANG!* there was the sound of metal clashing, much for my surprise! Mukuro didn't slow down either as she was already in her ruffian werewolf form with wolf ears, legs and tail with a sword defending me from Ryuubi-Chan! They clashed, they faced each other, the pushed each other away! Still overflowing with power, the pinkerette landed then leaped towards us yet again! "I see! I werebeast, a homunculus, a descendent of a culture hero, another good inclusions in your arsenal, Annabelle-dono! But I shall not allow them to step in the conference!" She said, clashing weapons again with Mukuro! They stop in a suspenseful stalemate of weapons, then in a blink, blades started to go left and right, slashes and bumps appeared all over the place, too fast for the eye! Cut after cut, hit after hit, there was no remorse or mercy on either side, they were equally matched! However, I saw it! In a glimpse of that second, I saw it! "Now! Ba Ji...!" *CLANG!* "What the...?!" For a split of a second, Ryuubi-chan used her staff as a distraction, and using her legs, she kicked it in a way that would clash against Mukuro's blade, making her spread her arms and leave herself wide open! In another flash, she flexes, she charges, then she stomps the floor, so hard it creates a crater there, and aims for Mukuro's body! Damnit, so much power! I have to...! "... QUAN!" *PUNCH!* "Not so fast!" But I was faster! I used all of my strengths to reach them, and using my war fan, shielded Mukuro from the massive attack of Ryuubi's fist! No doubt, she's using Hakkyokuken, and seeing that she's strong as a middle-class Rook, plus using Sage Arts like that, that one would be an ugly hit! Even with the so-called ultimate ninja shield, the blow was intense, so much it bursted both parties away with the clash! I rolled in midair and landed on a three-point, while Ryuubi-chan lost her weapon and was rolling around uncontrollably. Now's my chance! I hand-signed at light speed, then filled my lungs with air to then spit a chilly storm of ice! "Ninja art: Winter Collapse!" "Hah! HAH!" The cold air and freezing temperature was about to reach and stop Ryuubi-chan, but then she stopped her rolling herself, and before it could freeze her in place, *DON!*, she stomps the floor in such a way the ground beneath levels itself against and clashes with the freezing floor! Another move, she punches the air, and the massive pressure was enough to blow the remaining cold air away! What was left was the image of Ryuubi-chan, covered in a gold aura, surrounded by snow crystals while a stage of pure ice surrounded her figure! Gosh damnit, she's so damn cool sometimes! Where's the lazy and lame Ryuubi-chan?! "Truly, your skills are one of a kind, Annabelle-dono. I can feel them with every inch!" "Feel this, then! BLADE BURST!" And our of nowhere, dozens upon dozens of blades emerged from the ground below Ryuubi-chan ready to stab her! She jumps out of the way up in the air, away from the reach of the edges, which followed her shadow suit until she landed, pursuing her figure throughout the floor while all she could do was dodge and retreat! However, again she stomps hard on the floor and kicks the air with an enormous pressure, causing all the edges to either break or be blown away! In another glimpse, before she could reach the ground, Mukuro appears out of the floor carrying five swords with her members and tails and clashes her blades against the Chinese boobs. "Hah! No support for your Hakkyokuken now, huh?! A breach!" "Not... Bad!" And once separated, Mukuro started a barrage of slashes and kicks against Ryuubi-chan, not letting her even for a minute touch her feet on the ground! No place for her Hakkyokuken, and her defense and Touki are dropping by the second! That's my chance! I leap towards them with my own weapon and started another barrage against her! Weapons all over the place, slashes and cuts everywhere! We're doing it! We're with the upper hand! Even with her ever expression, I can see her swearing in frustration, after so long, we're cutting through her defenses! "My, oh my! This is getting... Rather Troublesome...!" "And you'll be in even more trouble now!" In the end, Mukuro, Ichigo and I clashed weapons with Ryuubi-Chan's arms while Momo was supporting us, which then bursted with blood with overuse, and then there was a pause. A second turned into a full eternity while my eyes caught in slow motion Ryuubi-Chan's last attempt to reach the ground. It was so fast, she thought I would be distracted again with such small victory I would make a breach in my defense and give her a free pass, but not this time! In that split second, I let go of the war fan, and slipped underneath her before her foot could reach the ground, tripping her again by kicking right on her balance bone. She slipped, she fell, but before her body could reach the ground, a myriad of Swords came from it instead and bedded her in a flood of blades courtesy of Mukuro. It didn't pierce her iron skin, didn't need to, it trapped her body in that forest of blades instead, leaving no room in that cushion of edges and blades for movement or tricks, and so she was trapped, like a mouse on a water tank! That's it, this is the final move! I jump upwards right on top of the forest of swords, reached for my eyepatch and look directly at her! Yes! My final move! This is the end! "This is the end, Ryuubi-ch-...!" *BOOOOOOOOM!* But it didn't came to be. In that moment the gorgon eye would stare and petrify her, an explosion of dire darkness instead took place, blowing me and the rest of the swords away. What the hell? What was that? I was at lost of words as my body would limply he tossed around after that explosion of energy, and didn't fall onto the earth because Mukuro caught me midair, landing me safely... "What the hell was that? Annie-san?!" She asks me, I could see her now silver hair with two ruffian ears sprouting from her head and slitted pupils looking directly at me. It's kinda cute. I dismissed her care as I jumped away and stood on my own, but my vision was too blurry to see anything, in the end, I look back at Mukuro, and she was staring at a direction with a horrified expression on her face. "W-What... What is that?" I said nothing, only looked at the direction her body was pointing at, and a gasp of surprise also escaped my lips. From the ground zero of that massive explosion, we saw something quite new: Ryuubi-chan, the General Demon is the Three Kingdoms romance stood right there, at the heart of that explosion, but something has changed: her pink hair, which was neat and proper most of the time, has become a true mane of unruly pointy and sharp edges, her muscular figure was now covered in several black tribal-like marks, her pink eyes has turned into the darkest shade of red, and two demonic-like horns were sprouting out of her head. What the... She looks even more like a devil now! She looks at her own hand, grip it a few times, then her eyes wide while a sigh of tiredness escaped her lips. She turns right back at me, her stare being so intense it was almost physical at me. "Oh my, it looks like you've made me reach Such peak, Annabelle-dono. To think your determination would make me turn this way." That's not Ryuubi-Chan's voice, it's too deep and powerful to be hers. Yet that tone remains the same as hers, soothing and calm, if not a bit regretful. In the end, however, her calm expression vanishes, and instead she opens her mouth, now a jaw full of sharp, pointy fangs! What is that?! "But again... Feeling the whole world's malice is an indescribable joy!" "Whole world's malice...?" I sigh under my breath. What is that? I can feel Ryuubi-Chan's aura, but this time is so dense and malevolent... It feels like she has just absorbed pure evil into her entire being. She let out a laugh of deranged joy, then smashed her fists together, the impact being enough to burst her hands apart, but in another instant, they regenerated completely! What the?! Is that... Touki?! No, it's too malevolent to be just Touki. "Ryuubi-chan...?" "Now, Annabelle-dono, Mukuro-dono, Ichigo-dono, Momo-dono! Come! Come and face the ultimate form of The sage arts, the forbidden art...!" And then a black aura surrounded her, much more like Touki, But the evil in it was practically using from her. She put herself in a fighting pose, and while we prepared for the clash, she spoke. "The forbidden art... Of the Evil Fist!" Evil Fist... Jaken... Don't tell me... I thought it was just a myth, but she's using it right in front of me! The Jaken... The power to use Sage Arts... And fuel itself with all the evil of the world instead... "Mukuro! If you and your comrades want to run, it's your chance! She's... No longer playing around!" "As if! This is getting exciting! Let's see what this Jaken or whatever is!" She spoke, picking a flask of my blood from her jacket and gulping it down her system, making all of her wounds instantly clear as her form became more feral, like a true werewolf! Of course, when a werewolf drinks the blood of vampire, their natural enemy, it can only mean one thing: "HYSTERIA MODE! ENGAGE!" "Tch... Suit yourself." I said, picking up my War fan and ready to hide behind Mukuro and for my own goal, and the demonic Ryuubi-chan in the middle. Gosh, this is going to be a long night for sure... . ~~x~~ . So this whole thing regarding the peace conference between vampires and Devils was all a ruse, a fraud, an idea the Vampire King had to get rid of Berolina-san and kaichou while using his own children's delusions and desire to become Kings and shift the blame elsewhere. No matter how many times I repeat what Akatsuki-san just said to me inside my head, I get more and more confused and frustrated with it! So he knew it was going to have an invasion, yet decided the conference anyway to kill kaichou and Berolina-san while shifting the blame on his children! Does Lord Desmond and Alucard know about this?! Does Haruka-sama know about this?! DOES REIKA KNOWS ABOUT THIS?! I know I don't want the answers for that! But even so... EVEN SO...! "FUCK!" I punch the floor beneath my body, not being able to coup with all that information?! What do people know?! What they don't know?! Is Berolina-san playing her games again? What am I saying, of course not, she's the target, but even so...! "Keep It down, brass dragon. Or else the ghouls will find us!" Akatsuki-san, Who, with the bodyless Deucalion, was now trying to figure it out how to 'unpetrify' our comrades, says to me. We're currently at the edge of the barrier, free and away from that army of ghouls, orcs and the Black siblings marching all the way to the old building, with her messing with some runes and magic to bring our comrades back to normal while I'm here guarding her. The brass dragon says I'm still unable to enter Balance Breaker, so going inside and face the enemy now alone would be suicidal! Worst of all, it wasn't my own mind which figured that out, Akatsuki-san had to hit me hard on the head so I wouldn't leap towards the old building and smash those geezers into oblivion! I grunted. "Calm down, focus on the mission, Brass Dragon. Then you can go and strangle those bloodsuckers to your heart's content. For now, keep it down and survive." "Tch..." Damn it, why can't I be the one in the right for once? This is getting so annoying. But she's right again, I have to calm down. I take a deep and long breath, then turn to her, Ix still on support on my shoulder. "How Long is it gonna take? We've been here for over half an hour!" "Sorry for that, but for a while! This kind of Greek magic is very old and antiquated. Even when I know it's a Gorgon curse, it takes some time to figure how those things work!" She says with a sweat running down her face. Wow, she looks so mature now. I shut myself up with that scold, continuing to look around and scan the surroundings. It's quiet, too quiet... huh, never thought I would say that. "Damn it, I wish Master Anakim or even Shirayuri were here to work that out! She's the one with the genius genes, she would be able to...!" *CRACK!* "Ah..." "Eh...?" What... What was that? I mean, I might imagining things, I think I just heard he sound of rock, statue rock cracking, in such loud and clear way it might be a pretty ugly crack. But I must be imagining things. I mean, I barely know Akatsuki-san, but she wouldn't the type that would... Crack our own comrades' Stone-selves like that! "AKATSUKI-SAN...!" "Hey! Don't look at me, I didn't do anything!" She says, but when I turned around just to make things sure, I saw a huge crack on Miyuu's and Sanada-senpai's statues! Oh crap, this looks bad! What the hell?! Is she betraying us too?! No, wait, wait! It's just a crack, as long as the statues remain intact, there's a way to bring them back! It's not like they'll die if we break them apart... Right? *CRACK!*, oh shit! "A-A-Ah! No good! No good at all! I don't know what's happening, but it can't be good!" "You think?!" I exasperated at her while she would summon dozen more runes around the two cracking statues and move her hands at high speed. Oh gosh, not now! What kind of development is this?! Another character death so that the plot can move on?! This doesn't make any sense, I barely know them, It can't have plot development with underdeveloped characters! One crack after another, this is really getting out of hand for us! It's spread all over the statues! "Akatsuki-san! Hurry up and help them! If this continues...!" "I'm trying! I'm trying!" She says moving her hands in lightspeed! All the runes doing a thing or two, but it was too late. In the end, the cracks and breaks has spread all over the statues, and something started to happen. There was a pause, and then, the bursted open in an explosion of dust and rocks! Oh no! Oh no! "H-Hideyoshi...!" "Miyuu...!" "FUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOU, FAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEER...!" "啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...!" "..." "..." "W-Wait? Hah? Where's... That werewolf faker?" "E-Eh? Zenji? Where... Where am I?" "..." "Ah! They hatched." "Tch, Shut up Deucalion. You're just a head!" What the hell is even going on anymore?! Next; . Previous; . Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Vampire-Devil meeting arc